


Call of the Alpha

by CerberusMorningStar



Series: The Stories I made up to go with my Wolves on WolfPlayGame [1]
Category: WolfPlayRPIdeas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerberusMorningStar/pseuds/CerberusMorningStar
Summary: So, basically, I have an account on this website called WolfPlayGame.com. You breed, PvP, hunt, and RP with your wolves. And the rarer the coat or genetics, the better. I started with Cerberus and Myris, the first Alphas of the Pack of Strong Oaks, and started to grow my pack. These are the stories I thought of surrounding these bits of code. Also, my first work, so take it easy on my poor and dead soul.





	Call of the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my wolves I came up with. I bought a few of them, so I guess they came from their original owners and breeders. But to my knowledge, me owning them means they're mine. Also, cursing and bloodshed and gore and holy shit I should probably seek counsel and I need way more than Jesus to save me now.

Cerberus calmly walked around the auction yard, many scents of other wolves making her nose tingle and sting. She saw many unique looking wolves, some with Harlequins and others with leopard prints across their bodies. Others were old, most were young- between the ages of (at least of what she had seen) a few days to five years. She often saw ones who portrayed special skills, but the wolves on the ground kept shouting higher prices. That often bid her away. Until she saw two little wolves, both scared shitless, and one with a peculiar pelt. She saw no wolves take interest in them, so she padded forward slowly. The sign below the block stated;  
"Two males needing a good home. Both 3 weeks old, and great promise! -The Skulk" She read. They both looked at her with terror, for they had never seen such a dark pelt, and never such startling green eyes. She turned her head toward the auctioneer;  
"How much?"  
He answered swiftly, "Twenty mushrooms for the stripes, and twenty-five for the gray." She just nodded, untied the pouch around her neck, and dropped forty-five mushrooms on his little desk. He counted them all, then putted the little ones off the block. Cerberus caught them, and set them down. She then turned and started to pad away, with the little pups hurrying behind her.  
~~~~  
Myris was about to take a bite out of the deer they had caught, but his Ice-Blue eyes flickered over to the entrance of their den, seeing Cerberus and two little pups walk through it. He huffed and cleared a space for them to sit beside the prey; using his silky white tail to flick away the pine needles and dirt. Once they had all sat down and gotten comfy, Cerberus looked through her dark eyelashes at the two. They gulped in sync.  
"What are your names?" Her voice was a grumble, but she meant well. She felt Myris's tail curl around her dark one.  
The gray one answered quietly, "We d-don't know. W-We don't-t have a-any." The strange brown-with-white-stripes pup nodded softly. They were sold by their families, sent off in hopes of gaining mushrooms, probably to never see their mother again. That's right, these little, beautiful pups were brothers. Cerberus looked down at the two, the two that were no bigger than both of her paws, and gave a soft whine to Myris.  
"What do you think of names?" She whispered to her white-furred mate, "Cause I got a few."  
He just shrugged, and thumped his tail against the den floor, happy that Cerberus had brought home two capable pups. Cerberus turned her head towards the little ones, a small grin showed her flashing white canines. She saw great potential in both of them, as the gray was made for leadership and the stripes made for hunting, with his pelt making great camouflage in the trees. Her eyes closed for a moment, opened them, then she got up and walked around the carcass to look straight at the pups.  
She thought again for a moment, then came up with the words. "Little ones, my name is Cerberus, Alpha of the Pack of Strong Oaks. That is my pair-bonded mate, Myris. This morning at the auction yard, I was looking for wolves who would fit in and hopefully turn this pack into a family, and I believe that I have found two of those wolves." She looked at the gray, "I give you this name. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Delta, Beta Male of this pack. I name you because you seem to have a distinct aura of leadership, and a good enough sensibility to break things up. Just like a river delta, you shall break up the flow of arguments, whether on border patrol, or a dispute between pack mates." She touched her black nose to the tip of his slate stripe running up his handsome face. Delta's tail started to wag and wriggle. Cerberus wuffling ruffled Delta's little fringe of fur. She then turned towards the brown-with-white-stripes. She thought again, then spoke. "I give you this name. From this moment forward, you shall be named Lector. I name you because you seem to have a tremor in your right paw. You seem to have some PTSD, which means that you will probably be disturbed in your later years." Lector's face fell, and his ears drooped, but Cerberus kept talking, "But, hopefully we can build a family strong enough to comfort each other, and be able to talk about our problems." She wuffled again and touched her nose to the tip of his white stripe running up his snout to forehead. Myris let out a hearty bark, and the pups howled in high pitches. Cerberus filled her lungs, then gave a deep and resonating howl that filled the gave and echoed off the walls. Her great furry 'mane' rustled and she shook her head and put her soul into that powerful howl. Myris looked towards his mate with admiration and affection. His soft Icey eyes met intelligent green, and they bumped noses and twined tails.  
They actually got to eating the deer, and they retired with full bellies. Cerberus grabbed the newly induced pups and wrapped her body around them. Then Myris wrapped around Cerberus, making a warm cocoon around the pups and his mate.


End file.
